The present invention relates to a sales and presentation area such as a shopping mall or the like.
In typical sales and presentation areas of this type, the primary intention is to offer the consumers a manifold selection of goods in differently designed sales and presentation regions, which are combined into possibly large-volume sales and presentation areas. It is typical in this case to combine these sales and presentation regions with facilities for gastronomy and entertainment, in order to thus also represent the shopping as an adventure and therefore as a possibility for a recreational activity.
In this case, it is attempted, for example, to draw streams of customers via interesting architectonic design of the sales and presentation area or to awaken the interest of the consumers via diverse events in the freely travelable sections between the individual sales and presentation regions. The operators of the individual sales and presentation regions, in turn, attempt to excite the attention of the customers again and again via a regularly changing design of their individual business regions. “Shopping centers” are thus increasingly turned into “shopping cities”, in which shopping is connected with “fun” and “entertainment”. However, the selection of sales and presentation areas of this type is increasing and it is becoming more and more difficult to obtain the interest of the consumers. It has been shown to be disadvantageous in this case that the individual sales and presentation regions may be redesigned at a relatively low cost, but the appearance of the entire sales and presentation area may not be changed without something further, so that the effect of familiarity causes increasing disinterest in the consumers.
Furthermore, shopping malls are being increasingly combined with other recreational areas such as sport areas, theatres, gambling areas, and the like. Some of these areas will be used predominantly during day hours, and others during evening and night hours. Thus, some of the sales and presentation regions of the shopping mall may remain unused during most of the day which decreases the revenues of the overall shopping mall.